


The Origin of WordGirl!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: This is how WordGirl was started!
Kudos: 3





	The Origin of WordGirl!

A/N: This story is the origin of WordGirl!

WordGirl was learning a new word by reading the dictionary. "Hero means a person who saves people," she read. "Wow, I want to be a hero!"

So she took a new class about learning words and then she thought she would be a hero with words.

"I'm going to be WordGirl!" she thought. But first she had to beat Lord Boxman because he was stopping new heroes.

"Ha, ha!" You can't defeat me!" Lord Boxman said.

"Yes I can because defeat means to beat a bad guy!" WordGirl said and she punched him with her words.

"NOOOOO!" Lord Boxman said and he was defeated. Now WordGirl was a real hero and could beat the tougher villains like Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy.

The End


End file.
